


Birthday Plans

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [27]
Category: Bewitched
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Birthday Plans

**Birthday Plans**

**Pairing:** none

**Fandom:** Bewitched

**Word Count:** 506

 

Tabitha popped into Adam’s room out of thin air.

“Hey!” Adam jumped. “How many times have I told you not to do that?”

“Keep your voice down. I don’t want Mom to know I’m here.” Tabitha sat on the bed. “What are you getting her for her birthday?”

“I though you could just add me on the card and I’d pay you half like we always do.” Adam pulled a chair over, turned around and sat down. “I have no idea what girls like.”

“That’s why you don’t have a girlfriend, huh?” Tabitha grinned.

“That and i live with my mother. Dating is futile around here.” Adam leaned on the back of the chair. “What were you thinking?”

“We could take her to Salem or we could send her on a singles cruise.” Tabitha suggested.

“I don’t have that much money.” Adam shook his head. “Besides, she would just come home with some mortal step father for us. Why don’t we just get her flowers and take her out to dinner?”

“Because we did that last year. We do that every year.” Tabitha sighed. “She’s our mom. We should do better.”

Suddenly, Endora popped in. “Ah! Good! You’re both here.” She sat on the bed and waved Adam over to sit with them. “I was thinking that we could take your mother to Morocco for her birthday. I know this fun little club that serves rum punch and has the best music.”

“Sounds great but I have a test the next day.” Tabitha pouted. “I can’t stay out late.”

“Grandmama, I’m not old enough to drink.” Adam grunted when Endora gave him a squeeze. “Wait! Isn’t that the club where you got arrested?”

“No. I was arrested in Budapest.” Endora admitted. “Has your Granpapa been telling you stories again?”

“Arrested for what?” Tabitha asked.

“She was dancing with fans on top of a table. As least that’s what Grandpapa told me. But I don’t understand why they would arrest you for that.”

Endora looked embarrassed. “Because I dropped one of the fans.”

“I still don’t get it.” Adam was truly confused.

“She was naked and the fans were all that were covering her.” Tabitha smiled. “They were big feathery fans. Right Grandmama?”

“Yes. They were green. Your Grandpapa’s favorite color is green.” Endora shrugged.

“Whoa! You were a wild thing back in the day, huh?” Adam laughed.

“Back to your mother’s birthday, please.” Endora glared at Adam.

“Fontaine’s for dinner and then to the theater?” Tabitha suggested.

“I was thinking dinner at the diner and a movie but I like yours too.” Adam nodded.

“Adam!” Samantha’s voice called upstairs.

Endora waved then popped out. Tabitha followed close behind.

Samantha opened the door. “I heard voices. Your grandmother was here. I smell that perfume your grandfather buys her in Paris.”

“She stopped by. Did you need something, Mom?” Adam asked.

“Dinner is ready. Come down before it gets cold.” Samantha frowned then shut the door.

Adam took a breath and smiled. “That was a very close call.”


End file.
